


Protecting What They Want to Take

by Turtles



Series: Bodyguard AU - The Outsider [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a popstar, Harry is his bodyguard. As usual though, it's more about them than anything else. Also the title is much more serious than anything in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting What They Want to Take

It starts when Louis starts getting death threats.

Well, actually no back that up, it starts with Tom the Twat.

Tom the Twat, or just the Twat as he's come to be known, was exactly that. Louis and the Twat had started dating, when Louis and him were both trying to do the internationally famous popstar bit. The only problem was that while Louis' star shot up into the sky so high it was difficult to see it, the Twat's star fizzled out not even with a bang. 

Tension rose rapidly in the relationship, fights about envy, and arrogance. Eventually they split. Louis thought that would be the end of that, but if that were true he'd be calling him Tom and not the Twat. Not even two months after they'd broken things off Louis gets a frantic call from his agent. The twat has published a tell-all. Louis Tomlinson's Gay Scandal is plastered across the headlines of every rag in the country.

That's when the death threats come in. It's also where Harry Styles comes in.

–

Harry is over six foot and skinny. He has a wide back, but a narrow build. A bit of a swimmer's body really, with those slim hips. Not that Louis has been paying attention to Harry's hips. So, not exactly what Louis was thinking about when his manager told him, “We need to get you a personal bodyguard. Security's good while you're on tour, but things are getting heavy.”

His smile is also disconcerting. How is anybody supposed to take this man as a serious defense force if he looks like he's all of sixteen when his dimples pop out?

One thing changes Louis' mind. 

Harry is living in a spare bedroom in Louis' flat. There's definitely more than enough room and it just seems convenient to have your bodyguard at close range. So Louis tells him to make himself at home, that he's free to use the kitchen, the gym really anything he wants. 

So, he shouldn't be surprised to see his own bodyguard training in the gym (he has to keep up those arms somehow), but somehow surprised is exactly the emotion that comes across him when he sees Harry taking it out on a punching bag. Harry is wearing a serious expression on his face that Louis doesn't think he's ever seen, even when they're in the middle of a crowd. 

Louis can't exactly say what watching Harry's arms flex as he hits the punching bag does to him. He doesn't really want to talk about the way that Harry's curls get damp with sweat, or the way he's beginning to flush. And he'd definitely rather avoid the way Harry's concentration has him rock hard in basketball shorts and he has to quietly back away from the gym to take a hand to himself in the nearest bathroom.

This convinces Louis that worse comes to worse maybe Styles has got things covered and that he is royally fucked when it comes to this new found attraction to his bodyguard. So, Louis decides to do what he does best: flirt.  
–  
Harry heard all about Louis Tomlinson before becoming his bodyguard. It's a little difficult not to when the word is screaming at you from the Sun. Basically he's heard the nasty breakup story, and feels a bit shite for him. The day he gets hired, he sees all of Louis' death threats, just to keep on top of things. It hits Harry how absolutely disgusting people can be and he figures that Louis will probably never trust again.

This revelation is especially distressing to Harry once he sees what a spectacular arse and smile and pretty much everything Louis Tomlinson has, and how Louis feels the need to flaunt it. In fact their living situation might also be translated to constant temptation.

If Louis isn't bending over to pick something up, he's licking whatever Harry has cooked for them off his fingers. Harry spends more time beating out his sexual frustration in the gym than he ever thought possible. Louis wears pants so tight Harry feels like he can see the outline of Louis' cock through them and he feels his mouth water. 

Harry honestly feels bad for Louis. Betrayed by his former lover and on top of this his bodyguard is warm for his form. If Louis sometimes looks dissappointed when Harry tears his eyes away from whatever phallic shaped foodstuff is gracing his mouth again and meets his eyes, Harry can only assume it's because he was hoping for a more professional relationship between the two.

Harry can't mind any of that though, when Louis is making Harry laugh with another exaggerated body movement, or when he can't hear Harry in the crowds and Harry has to repeat what he's saying straight into Louis' ear. Harry can't help but feel comfortable with the way Louis accesses his body. Hands flitting over Harry's shoulders, burying themselves in his hair when he feels like it. 

It just feels normal between them, but Harry can't help but wonder where Louis' heart stands. 

–  
It's been a couple of months since Harry's been hired and apparently Louis feels comfortable enough with him to get completely and utterly smashed, because that's what he is. Smashed that is. Louis is smashed. 

“I'm smashed,” Louis mutters into Harry's collarbones. They're very nice collarbones. Louis reaches out to pet one when he realises they're much closer than they usually are. Then he notices his feet aren't actually on the ground, which is also when he noticed that Harry was carrying him in the lift.

“Oh,” Louis says, going ahead and petting the collarbone offered so easily to him.

Harry is quiet on the ride up, but he holds Louis carefully and makes sure he doesn't hit his head on the doorway when they walk into the flat. Harry carefully sets Louis down on the sofa before he goes about fixing him an ibuprofen and a glass of water. Louis thinks about how Harry is so lovely and kind. 

“Harry. Harry you're so lovely and kind,” Louis announces. “You should be the king, because the king should be lovely and that' what you are, you're lovely. King Harry. That's it, it's official.”

Harry is smiling his wry smile as he brings a cup of water over to Louis. His eyes are dark and green. His dimples are showing, because that's just who Harry is and Louis likes him so much. Why doesn't Harry like Louis as much?

All of a sudden Louis is sad, and he flops back down onto the couch. His arms are covering his face and he hates how his voice wavers when he asks, “Harry, why don't you like me? I like you a lot. Why don't you like me a lot?”

Harry looks shocked for a minute before he reaches out for the arm covering Louis face. He moves it down and looks Louis in the eye with the very same expression he wore the day Louis saw him boxing before he says, “I do like you a lot.”

Louis feels his gaze turn fond where he's looking at Harry. Harry tucks a hand underneath Louis' legs and beneath his back before lifting him and saying, “I think it's time we get you to bed before you keep saying silly things.”

So, now Louis is back to frowning heavily at Harry. Harry attempts to lay Louis down in the bed, but Louis fingers stay wrapped around Harry's neck and then they reach up to tangle into Harry's curls. 

“You should stay with me,” Louis says. Harry doesn't know what type of power Louis has over him but what Louis says, Harry does. So, Harry strips down to boxers and slips into bed with him. Only to have Louis roll over and attempt to lazily make out with his shoulder, before passing out and drooling on Harry a bit.

–

When Louis wakes up it feels like an elephant has not only trampled through his head, but decided to take a shit in his mouth on the way out. He turns and it gets worse when he sees a naked Harry Styles in his bed. Fuck. What the hell did he even do last night?

He vaguely remembers whimpering at Harry that he liked him a lot, and no amount of holding his head in his hands is going to change that, is it? So, of course, the only natural reaction is to completely freak out over what else might have been spoken last night. Which is when Harry wakes up and of course this prick has to be completely sensual about it too. Stretching and fluttering eyelashes, while Louis looks like somebody took a sledgehammer to his sanity.

Harry looks over to Louis, who has this clear look of absolute panic on his face. Harry's heart sinks, but his face hardens as he quickly rolls out of bed. Louis is even more nervous than before, what the hell did he do last night that ended up with Harry in his bed and gave him an angry woken Harry?

“Harry, I'm sorry if I, I don't know, if I-” Louis tries to get out, but it's difficult to apologize when you don't know what you're apologizing for. It's even harder when you're being cut off.

“Hey, don't worry about last night, okay?” Harry says, and Louis can't even see the look on his face because he strides out of the room without looking back.

–  
The next couple of weeks are hell. Harry is taking his job more seriously than ever. He won't fuck around with Lou anymore and Louis feels the loss of his companion keenly. He didn't even realize how much Harry's small smile when he pulled a face meant, until he didn't have it.

There's so much tension between them and Louis is honestly getting depressed. He didn't mean to muck things up, but now he has and he has no idea how to fix them.

Louis tries confronting Harry one day. He waits until they're in public and Harry can't run away before he asks, “If we're forgetting about the other night, why is everything such shite right now?”

Harry looks caught off guard because they're at a movie premiere, of all the times he'd think Louis would bring this up now is not one of them. “Look, Lou can we maybe talk about this later?”

Louis shakes his head, “No, we can't actually because you've been avoiding me.”

He can practically feel Harry's exhalation when he says, “I haven't been avoiding you.”

Louis frowns at Harry and says, “Yes, you have. In fact, you've been kind of a prick.”

Which, of bloody course, is when Harry takes a bullet for him.

–  
Apparently, some people were actually serious about the death threats they've been sending Louis. So, when Harry sees the gunman in the crowd, he takes immediate action to put himself between Louis and the assailant. This in turn gives him a bullet through the upper part of his arm near the shoulder. 

The last thing Harry sees before he passes out is Louis stricken face over him as he calls for an ambulance. 

According to the doctor's it's nothing serious as far as bullet wounds go, but Louis stays all night by Harry's bedside waiting for Harry to open his eyes. Until he falls asleep there, slumping against Harry's bed, Harry's thigh under his head.

–  
The next thing Harry sees after he passes out is also Louis. Judging by the number of tubes coming out of him, he's assumes they're in a hospital, and that he's alive. But Louis looks worse for the wear.

He's wearing the same clothes from the movie premiere, meaning he'd come straight here. He looks exhausted even asleep, his face puffy like he's been crying. Not to mention his hair is a wreck. Harry can't help but to reach out and card his fingers through Louis' fringe, figuring he can always blame the pain medications if push comes to shove.

At the feel of Harry's hand in his hair, Louis begins to stir, with a quiet, “Hazza?” coming from him.

Harry can barely croak out a, yeah, it feels like he hasn't used his voice in a million years instead of jst yesterday. Louis brings him a cup of water and tilts the straw towards him, Harry takes grateful sips of it. Louis is staring at him with something indefinable in his eyes when he says, “I thought I was going to lose you, you know?”

Harry gives him a weak grin and says, “You know I'd never leave you.”

Louis sits back down in the chair and grabs hold of Harry's hand before saying, “I thought my last words to you were going to be, 'You've been kind of a prick.' Do you know how worried I was? And there was this awful tension between us after I screwed things up that other night, throwing myself at you. And I thought, this is how things are going to end with us, before I can apologize or do anything.”

Louis has kept talking, but Harry is still a few sentences back and, “Wait did you just say you threw yourself at me? I'd remember if there was any throwing of you in the direction of me, and let me tell you that didn't happen.”

Louis gets a little flustered, and hasn't Harry been shot? Shouldn't they be focusing on that? “Come on, Harry,” Louis fidgets out. “You're the one who walked away that morning.”

Here, Harry is indignant because he may be high on pain meds, but he remembers the look on Louis face, “Yeah, because it looked like you were having a panic attack!”

“Because I threw myself at you again! Even though you clearly wanted to keep things professional, after absolutely months of flirting with no result!”

Suddenly it's like a new day has dawned on Harry, “Oh my god. You like me.”

Louis is completely huffy at this point. He’s just seen Harry get shot and nothing is going to be worse than that, but this is coming in a close second. His voice is soft and quiet though when he says, “Yeah, I actually like you a lot.”

When Louis looks up from where he’s picking at the hospital blankets it looks like Harry’s grin is going to split his face in half, which makes Louis start to grin but he doesn’t want to smile. So it’s mostly his upper lip twitching and him trying to control himself, and “What's so funny, Styles?”  
Harry is still fucking smiling and he sighs out, “Wow nothing is funny except that I've been essentially cockblocking myself, because I’m pretty sure I passed liking you a long time ago.’  
Louis finally allows the smile to form on his face, before he intertwines his fingers with Harry's. “Oh. Well, good then.”  
–  
And then Louis and Harry jump right into the sack together, except wait it's actually the opposite of that. Turns out having been shot limits your range of motion a little. Turns out Louis Tomlinon is a complete mother hen.

Everytime things start going too far, Louis backs away, hands fluttering over his good shoulder and how Harry needs to be more careful not strain himself. Things Harry does not want to hair essentially.

Right now they're making out on the couch, they're laying on their sides so Harry doesn't have to put a single bit of pressure on his bad shoulder, but honestly that's the last thing on his mind when Louis' tongue is licking an obscene stripe from his bottom lip into his mouth. Harry moans against him and presses closer, his own tongue lapping at Louis' mouth.

Harry presses even closer into Louis, his hard on a warm against Louis thigh, but Louis begins to back off and Harry lets out a groan. Harry's head falls into the crook of Louis' neck, where he continues his kitten licks, almost begging Louis to keep playing with him.

“I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are, Harry. My new bodyguard is awful, he doesn't play any reindeer games with me,” Louis pants out.

Harry is all frustration and he's done playing fair. He lets out a mewl and thrusts up against Louis, feeling his dick line up with Lou's through the fabric of their trousers. 

“Please, Lou,” Harry says, as his hands trail back against Louis' arse, feeling from the small of his back to where his thighs begin. Louis lets out a shuddering breath before he says, “Okay, okay. Let me blow you. But if you move it's game over, we stop.”

Harry nods solemnly against Louis, before groping at his bum some more. From there Louis slides to his knees in front of the couch, Harry sits up and splays his legs for Louis to get in between them, pulling down his pants as he goes. Christ though, Louis is an absolute expert at this. He teases the head of Harry's cock with a clever tongue and Harry is seeing stars. He's pretty sure he's never made noises like this in his life.

It's those noises that spur Louis on, they're absolutely obscene. Enough that the hand that isn't playing with Harry's balls is snug against Louis' own significant bulge. Louis slides down onto Harry, and then down, and down until his nose is at his pelvis. Harry honestly deserves a medal of some sort for being able to hold it down, because all he wants to do is thrust into Louis' throat. Those aren't the rues though, so Harry keeps still.

Louis presses a warm hand against Harry's hip, and that does it for Harry somehow. With very little warning he's spilling into Louis' wet, warm mouth, and then Louis is straddling him and taking out his own dick. Jacking himself hard and fast as he mouths at Harry's lips, tongue licking along the seam. 

Then Louis is painting Harry coming across those absolutely ridiculous washboard abs that Louis' has lifted Harry's shirt to get at specifically. Louis stays upright after, refusing to slump onto Harry's bad shoulder. But he does run his fingers through the come on Harry's stomach, and brings them up to Harry's lips to see them glisten with his come. 

–  
Harry makes a full recovery from his bullet wound. Louis gets carried a lot more. Usually to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 9:41am so I shouldn't be held accountable for this or the mistakes I'm positive are in here. There will probably be a slightly porny bottom!Louis coda up within a couple of days so watch this space I guess?


End file.
